Ayumu Aoki
| birthdate = April 3rd | age =28 | gender = Male | height =6'4 | weight =221 | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = Kyūdō Tsukimiyako | previous affiliation = | occupation = Guardian | previous occupation = | team = Moon Sentinels | previous team = | partner = Shirokaze Nakano | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan Chōsokabe Clan | family =Raido X~father Ameyuri Aoki~mother Takenshi Uchiha~Uncle Shenron Uzumaki~brother Rentaro~brother Eihei Uzumaki~sister Suiren Nakano~sister Shirokaze Nakano~sister Ameya Aoki~sister Ameryuu Aoki~brother Ameko Aoki~sister Amerai Aoki~brother | rank = Moon Guardian | classification = | reg =???? | academy =?? | chunin =?? | jonin =??? | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin-Yang Release Yang Release Yin Release | jutsu = Black Sphere Chakra Scalpel Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Gedō Art: Formless Imagination Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Kamui Mystical Palm Technique Poison Mist Revitalization Technique Sharingan: Triple Bypass Susanoo Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Yasaka Magatama | tools =Antidote Senbon Scalpel }} Background Upstart Youth Moon Sentinel Appearance Personality Innate Abilities Intelligence Medical Ninjutsu *'Chakra Scalpel: Cruelty' *'Chakra Scalpel: Destruction' *'Chakra Scalpel: Sever' *'Derangement Palm' *'Death Technique: Great Severing Dance' Advanced Physical Prowess Silek Sitaralak Ayumu after his father's ascendance searched for a School to study Martial Arts from. A unique fighting style and method which finds it's origins in the umbrella Term of the Pencak Silat. On it's own power this style is simply based on power coordinated strikes that attack various part of the body and inflict serious amounts of body. these attacks are seen as unorthodox and extremely unusual due to the placement and choice of attacks which are targeted. This style targets and attacks several key vital sport of the body which are increasingly difficult to block. Sitarlak Silat is designed to attack the eyes, throat, nape, balls, feet and fingers of the opponent and methodically take an opponents limbs from them using various strikes, grapples and grabs. Many of the attacks within this style often encourage attacker to hit directly or with glancing blows to defend and destroy. Defending the targeted area with the counter grapple and then destroying the attacking limb of the opponent and removing it's usefulness from the opponent. This also takes away a quarter of the power and momentum from the body which not only ruins the base of all martial arts, but also weakens the striking power and concentration level due to the pain of the attack used from a Sitaralak Silat user. The kicks are done in the same fashion and yet while they lack the precision of hands and fingers, they provided excellent mobility to move and also thrown powerful kicks to tightening up the muscles of their enemies while remaining nimble on their feet. The basics of the strikes are known as Maambiak fruit or study of practical techniques. However though only practical techniques they are highly dangerous and always targets a vital tool or sex, jaw, eyes, neck, bone crows, and heartburn. Though his training is still being completed he has studied various way to Incorporated this style into his Medical ninjutsu to increase his taijutsu lethality double fold. Also giving his style a sense of discipline he lacked early on to preserve his method of attacks. Susanoo Medical Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Being that the basis of his taijutsu relies both on medical attacks but his fighting style there was a shortage of weapons he could employ with the style and fit with it as he wished. This same sentiment carried over into his Susanoo. A long hatred with the use of swords and kunai, Ayumu opted to refine his chakra control to levels that transcended that of both his father and mother. In training burst with his Susano'o he managed to learn how to create Chakra Scalpel for the hands of his susanoo rather than manifest ethereal weapons. Making use of this combination strikes form the massive hands of his susanoo raises the threat level of his strikes as well as make debilitating strikes on the human body much easier. With this style of combat chakra control is essential and must be maintained as the mere focus of this style can cause him to quickly burnout at his young age. With more practice he stands a good chance of perfecting the complete control. As it stands now he can only maintain the his Chakra Scalpel for the duration of 5 minutes. Not nearly enough to turn the tide in a battle vs opponents above him. Genjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Susanoo: Capillary Muscle Slash Susanoo: Valor Silat Death Technique Concepts & Influences Trivia *The fighting Stlye Ayumu studies under is not actually called the Silek Sitaralak, it;s just the name of the school that mentored Ayumu to learning the Silat. Sitaralak is what he refers to it as. *There has been a large number of equations where Ayumu has been mistaken as his father Raido, though there is plenty of relation in terms of looks, as he got older this appearance changed greatly as he began to carve out his own image. Category:Characters Category:Male